1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting module, and more particularly, to a light emitting module that includes a light emitting element and an optical wavelength conversion member converting the wavelength of light emitted from the light emitting element and emitting light having the converted wavelength.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been a technique that achieves a light emitting module that emits light, the color of which is different from the color of the light emitted from a light emitting element such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED), using phosphors or the like that convert the wavelength of the light that is emitted from the light emitting element. Meanwhile, there has been proposed a technique that disposes a ceramic layer which contains, for example, a wavelength conversion material on the path of the light emitted from a light emitting layer, in order to increase conversion efficiency when the wavelength of the light is converted (see e.g., JP-A-2006-5367 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US2005/0269582 A1).
For example, a ceramic layer is generally formed in the shape of a plate. Accordingly, in JP-A-2006-5367, the ceramic layer is disposed so as to cover the light emitting element from above. Meanwhile, light is also emitted from the side surface of a semiconductor layer of a light emitting element. Further, for example, in a light emitting element where a substrate used for crystal growth and made of sapphire or the like is used as it is, light guided by the substrate is emitted from the side surface of the light emitting element. If the wavelength of the light emitted from the side surface cannot be appropriately converted, there occurs so-called color separation where the color of light of the light emitting element seen from above is different from that of light of the light emitting element seen from the side. Meanwhile, in order to avoid color separation, there is also considered a technique that blocks light emitted from the side surface of the light emitting element by providing a wall to face the side surface. However, there is a concern that loss of the light to be utilized occurs.